


Fictlet: Break Your Vows For Us

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is engaged to someone else, Blaine is the best man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fictlet: Break Your Vows For Us

"Why can't you just stop this! Just stop acting like a child!"

"What do you want from me, Kurt!"

"For you to...just stop! Whatever is going on, whatever you think you're doing I can't... I can't deal with this anymore!"

"I don't-"

"You won't freaking talk to me so how do you expect me to try and make things better! You are acting like anything but a friend! Ever since I told you about my engagement you've done nothing but..I don't know! You're angry and I just don't know how to help or what to do anymore because you refuse to talk to me."

"Kurt... I can't."

"You've never acted this way. All I want to do is help or at least understand but you-"

"I'm in love with you." 

It was like the whole room's air was sucked out, leaving in its place every emotion in the book as the words resounded around them.

Kurt was frozen; trying to breathe, trying to think, to understand.

"Kurt, blink."

He did. Blaine was still there but it wasn't Blaine, his best friend of 6 years and the person who was supposed to be his best man, it was _Blaine_. Blaine with his eyes wide and earnest showing just how much his heart was in a balance, tethering between broken and saved.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He felt like it was his heart in his throat rather than oxygen causing his brain to swarm and his world to tilt. But maybe that was more to do with the feeling that everything he knew was withering at the seems.

But that wasn't true. Because right now everything he knew, his life, they didn't matter. Everything outside of that room, air or no air, didn't matter in that moment. Because this was Blaine. The one person he would halt everything for. Even reality.

Kurt blinked again but this time Blaine was there, in front of him. Close. Very close. And suddenly he felt hands on either side of his face and Blaine was even closer.

"Kurt. P-please just... just let me do this. Just..."

And then Blaine was kissing him. Just a small press of their lips sending a cascade of sensation crushing down his body as if everything in the world was washed away in that moment because all that mattered was _them_. 

In his lifetime Kurt had experienced some intense emotions, he was convinced he had pretty much been on each end of the emotional spectrum but this was... beyond anything that could possibly be described.

Only a few seconds of contact that left an effect deep in every vein and bone and cell.

This was miles away from any emotional spectrum.

It wasn't electricity, or sparks or fireworks, it was something deep and powerful, not to be seen but felt, all the way down to the fiber of his being.

"Oh, god."

That was all it took for Blaine to back away, leaving Kurt to wobble, bringing his hand up to his lips that he could feel tingling. He was pretty sure he would feel that for days.

Blaine looked debauched and strung tight, ready to fall or run or maybe pass out. He looked nervous but behind it there was a joy, like doing that had just freed him.

"I love you, too."

Kurt heard his own voice echo in his ears but he wasn't panicking, he was ecstatic, it was like everything was coming back in place in his own world rather than tilting on its axis.

Everything was fitting into place. 

He had been in love with Blaine for the whole time they had known each other, he had just always put it on hold because life happened. But now life outside that room no longer mattered.

"Come here." Kurt whispered, bringing his hand up, palm towards Blaine and he watched as his hand was brought to his, fingers curling around each other. Even that sent a ripple of warmth through his system. He was smiling, so was Blaine and he felt gooey and silly and free.

He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Blaine's, their linked hands between their chests, almost creating a link between their hearts.

6 years ago Kurt met Blaine. 5 years ago Kurt realized that not only was he in love with Blaine but he knew he could never have him. 4 years ago Blaine met Liam. 3 years ago Kurt met Ren. 2 years ago Blaine left Liam. 1 year ago Kurt accepted to marry Ren. 5 days ago Kurt left Ren. 5 minute ago Blaine found Kurt.

"Suddenly everything feels so simple."

Kurt laughed a little, knowing the irony of his statement.

But it didn't matter now. Because he knew he was wrong all those years ago, he could have Blaine. He did have Blaine and Blaine had him, it just took them a while to realize it.


End file.
